1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to running boards for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a running board assembly including a step movable between a stowed position and a deployed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Retractable running boards or steps are well-known in the art for allowing users to enter and exit a motor vehicle having a high ground clearance. These so-called retractable running boards or steps are generally movable between a retracted position, in which a step is tucked underneath an underbody of the motor vehicle, and an extended position, in which the step is spaced apart from the underbody of the motor vehicle for supporting the user.